Revelations
by monetfun
Summary: Harm and Mac's daughter is going through a rough time that will affect the whole family. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but my plot and my original characters. I don't make any profit from this at all.

A/N: This is my first JAG story I have ever written so please be nice. I have had these characters rolling around in my head for a while and decided to share them with you. This takes place about 19 years after the series finale. I will be continuing on with this story and I will probably have prequels and sequels for this story. This particular story stuck out the most so I decided to start here but I do want to eventually go back and fill out the back story to where this starts. I hope you like it and thank you for taking the time to read this long note and to read my story.

I don't have a beta as of right now so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Bridget Rabb woke up early on a Saturday morning. She and her parents usually went running together on Saturdays but she knew wasn't in the mood to handle any company on her run this morning. She had a lot on her mind and she knew that she wouldn't be able to process it with her either of her parents running right beside her.

Bridget liked to mull over any problems she was having when she worked out. Something about running mile after mile, swimming lap after lap, or venting her frustrations out on a poor unsuspecting punching bag allowed to her to clear her head and find a solution to whatever was bugging her. She was like her mom in this aspect using physical exertion to try to solve her problems; they both were not big talkers when it came to dealing with tough things in their lives. This problem though was not going away and her usual tried and true method of exercise was not working, but this was not something that she felt she could talk about especially with her parents. So she decided to go talk to the one person who couldn't talk back and that she felt would just listen to what she had to say. Who wouldn't be able to put in his two cents about what was going on in her life.

She knew she was going to have to get going now if she was going to be able to leave before her parents were either up or ready to go on their weekly run. Bridget pulled her long wavy brown hair up into a pony tail and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a sports bra, one of her many Marine Corps t-shirts and a pair of her Navy running shorts. She liked to represent both the Navy and the Marine Corps when she decided to wear something from one of the branches. She knew it made both her parents happy when she did this, though she was pretty sure that she was going to eventually join the Marines after she was done at Annapolis. She would let her younger brother Adam join the Navy. She got dressed, put on her running shoes and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before her run.

Bridget was hoping to make it out of the house before her parents were up, but when she got to the kitchen her mother was sitting in her robe at the island with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. At least she wasn't dressed yet which would make getting out to her run without her parents easier than if her mother had already been dressed.

"Morning, Bridget," said Mac looking up from the paper.

"Good morning, Mom," replied Bridget as she walked over to the fridge to find a light breakfast. "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you missy. You look like you're ready to go for our run. Why don't I go wake up your father, get ready and then we can be off?"

"About that Mom… I was hoping to go on a run by myself this morning. I know we always run together on Saturdays, but I have some things I really need to think about and I really can't do that with you and Dad with me. How about we all go tomorrow and you two can run together today without me."

Mac frowned slightly at this, "Is something wrong honey? Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk about anything with me, right?"

"No, nothing is wrong. There are some things going on right now that I really don't want to talk about them right now. There are just some things that I can't talk to you about. I don't mean to say this to hurt your feelings but right now I just need some time to by myself to clear my head and think things over. You should understand that."

"I won't say that I like that you feel you can't share things with me, but I do understand your need to keep some things to yourself. Come here," Mac gestured for Bridget to come to her. When Bridget got to her mother she felt herself being pulled into her loving arms. Both Bridget and Mac savored the warm feeling of the hug. Bridget pulled back slightly from the hug.

"You go on your run by yourself, but can you promise me that when you do feel comfortable talking about this, that you talk to me or someone else. I know from lots of experience that it isn't good to keep things bottled up inside and you unfortunately inherited that trait from both me and your father."

"Okay…I promise that when I am ready I will talk to someone about it. I am going to take my toast with me and get going. Tell Dad I am sorry that I couldn't run with you guys today. I will have my cell on me. I am probably going to head to the Mall and run the monument circuit. I should be back in a couple of hours," Bridget gave Mac another hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Mom," with that she headed out the door.

"I love you too," Mac called out to her daughter as she left.

Mac saw so much of herself in her in daughter, some of the good and some of the bad, but mostly the good parts of herself. When Bridget told her that she was headed to the Mall she knew that Bridget would end up at the Wall and that it would be Harmon Rabb Sr. listening to problems of her little girl. Though at 17 almost 18 her little girl wasn't so little any more. The part of her daughter that sought out the comfort of her grandfather at the Wall was all her husband. Well at least she will be getting it off her chest thought Mac and it is sometimes easier to tell things to people who can't respond at least in the conventional way.

Mac went upstairs to wake up her sleeping husband and to find comfort in his arms. She knew that whatever Bridget was going through was big and she was worried about her daughter. She needed the reassurances of Harm that things were going to be alright. Mac had a feeling that all their lives were going to be turned upside down by what her daughter was dealing with. She was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be something bad just really big and life changing.

* * *

Let me know what you thought. Please!


End file.
